horror high 3 el hijo del sueño
by BloddyDemon
Summary: es fin de curso en Horro High, y las tres monstruitas esperan ansiosas dos eventos importantes.Por un lado el baile de fin de curso y por otro, el nacimiento del hijo del sueño...
Horror High 3: EL FIN DE PESADILLA

Los alumnos se preparaban para ir de nuevo a clase, pero algo era especial. Ese día era el último del curso, y todos los alumnos iban a ir esa noche al gimnasio para la fiesta de fin de curso, o al menos, casi todos-¿no vas a ir?- dijo María a Violeta-No, y en caso de que lo hiciera ¿con quién iba a ir?-¿no se lo has perdonado?- No y en tal caso tendría que disculparse él. No puedo ir al baile, lo único que me vale ahora son unas camisetas, unos legins y los jerséis de mi padre- No jodas- rió María- ¡este es un jersey de MI padre!- exclamó- Mi padre se enfadó muchísimo conmigo cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, de no ser porque soy la única hija que tiene con sus poderes ya no estaría viviendo en casa…¡UGH!- ¿ estás bien?- Si tranquilas, solo son contracciones, las tengo desde hace un mes.- el autobús llegó al instituto, como siempre a las 8:20, dejando a los alumnos 10 minutos libres antes de empezar las clases.

Las tres amigas llegaron a la puerta de la clase aún cerrada- Eh, ¿ese que viene no es Draco?- Violeta no contestó, simplemente le dio la espalda al muchacho que nueve meses atrás la había abandonado- No has hablado con él desde entonces….- replicó Nerea- tiene derecho a ver a su hijo- pues no ha mostrado mucho interés en ello….- oye..- dijo Nerea para cambiar de tema como hacía siempre que se hablaba de Draco - ¿qué harás hoy en educación física?- intentaré pedirle a ín que me deje descansar en vez de darme clases de preparto- ¡que morro tienes!- se quejó María- Enserio tener que practicar la salida de algo del tamaño de una bola de bolos de mi cuerpo es tener suerte…- pues...Mmm…Eee... Me callo- ojalá- objetó Violeta. La campana sonó y los alumnos entraron en sus clases y ellas tenían biología- Creo que este tema de biología lo he aprobado- comentó la demonio del sueño. La profesora Elvira entró en la habitación- Buenos días clase ¿nerviosos?- Especifique- dijo un alumno de la última fila- El baile de fin de curso, ¿tenéis todos pareja?-"no"- Pensó Violeta. La profesora repartió los exámenes-¿que tal?- preguntó Nerea a Violeta- un 10- contestó desanimada-… he conseguido la mejor nota de mi vida y aún así estoy deprimida- Oye, si es por Draco…- animó María-No es por él, es por el bebé, no quiero que le haga daño- Tranquila, nosotras te protegeremos- También tengo el problema del hospital, como a los monstruos no nos dejan mezclarnos con los humanos tendría que ir a un hospital a 15KM de aquí y me preocupa tenerlo antes de llegar al hospital- Hablando de eso¿ podremos ir a ver al bebé cuando nazca?- sí por supuesto, incluso podríais cuidarlo alguna vez- ¿ seguro que será niño?- eso me dijo el médico en las ecografías- Awwww….:3- dijeron sus amigas al imaginarse un adorable bebé- eso lo decís por qué no tenéis que tenerlo vosotras- por cierto¿ al final vas a ir al baile?- no y en ese caso con quién iba a ir- Bien chicos, darme los exámenes-dijo la maestra-los que hayáis suspendido que me lo firmen vuestros padres. Y como es fin de curso veremos una peli: "que esperar cuando estas esperando"- muy gracioso- comentó la hija de Kruger. Ella se puso a pensar, su vida había cambiado mucho en los últimos 9 meses: comía más de lo normal; había visto crecer su vientre al final de cada mes; había terminado su enemistad con el hijo de Voorhees; se había librado de las clases de Educación Física y había roto su primera relación amorosa….

La verdad ese dia fue bastante inusual: sin clases; viendo películas; sin ningún enfrentamiento; con un menú especial de dulces en el comedor que satisfizo los antojos de la futura madre, además de una guerra de globos de sangre que duró las tres últimas horas; junto a un pequeño mercado benéfico escolar y juegos variados- Bien alumnos- anuncio la directora por megafonía- Son las 2 doy por terminado este día lectivo y por tanto, el curso- Todos vitorearon la noticia( en especial los profesores), recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon.

-Hola hija- dijo Freddy desde su coche- Hola papá- saludó subiéndose al vehículo - ¿os llevo?- pregunto a sus amigas- no gracias, tenemos que pasar por la tintorería para recoger nuestros vestidos.- el coche arrancó mientras Violeta se ponía el cinturón- Por cierto, coge esa bolsa del asiento de atrás- pidió Freddy a su hija. Ésta la cogió y leyó una nota "ábreme" .Abrió la bolsa y sacó un vestido largo rojo-Gracias papá pero…. No voy a ir al baile- ambos se bajaron y entraron en casa (1428 ELM STREET) - ¿por?-Papá no quiero ir así al baile, cada fin de curso hay uno, no me importa quedarme en casa, además, creo que en mi estado, será lo mejor-¿ seguro qué es por eso?- intuyó su padre- La verdad, tenía razón, no era por el miedo a tener al niño fuera, sabía que su padre pidió a los profesores que la vigilaran y avisaran si ocurriese algo- Es que…. Sé que en el baile estará Draco, y no quiero hablar con él- Vale no vaya, seguramente no pase nada especial, ni van air grupos de música a tocar en directo- eso la puso enferma, odiaba cuando su padre la picaba para que hiciese lo que él quería-Vale iré,pero si me pasa algo será culpa tuya….

Esa noche el trío esperaba en una plaza, Nerea llevaba un vestido blanco y negro, que recordaba a las figuras de las vibraciones de música electrónica, zapatos de plataforma y unos mitones negros; María un vestido negro corto de lycra con un sugerente escote, de mangas corta y con zapatos de tacón; y Violeta, el vestido que la había regalado su padre: rojo, con volantes en los tirantes y una cola, que, de no ser por las dimensiones de su vientre llegaría al suelo- es ese- dijo señalando un coche con la matricula que la había dicho su padre. No fue hasta que se detuvo cuando se dieron cuenta de que era una limusina negra.-"papá te has pasado"- pensó Violeta. Las chicas subieron y el conductor las llevó hasta las puertas del instituto.

Las chicas entraron en el gimnasio viendo una bola de discoteca; focos que la iluminaban y un montón de serpentinas adornando el techo-¡GUAU!- exclamaron las tres. La música se dirigía por una mesa de mezclas por la hija del fantasma de la ópera, cuyo aspecto recordaba al de la versión humana de DJ-PON3 salvo por sus ropas victorianas. Las tres muchachas hablaron y comieron hasta que se puso una canción lenta-¿Bailas?- bromeó Nerea a Violeta extendiéndola la mano-No estoy de humor-Como quieras- la vudú cogió la mano de María para ponerse a bailar-Sois idiotas-Bueno, tú te acostaste con un humano…- María recibió un golpe de Nerea por su comentario- No, tienes razón, fui idiota….- Violeta dejó el refresco que tenía y se fue- Eh, espera, no te vayas- la detuvo Nerea mientras la seguía- tranquilas, solo voy al baño, necesito refrescarme un poco.

Las tres entraron en el baño- oye perdona…- No María, tienes razón, fui una idiota-Tras decir esto la puerta de la sala se cerró por las acciones de Draco, con llave- Capullo…- murmuró María- venga Draco déjanos salir, no tiene gracia- Mientras sus amigas replicaban a Draco, ella empezó a sentirse mal, sentía dolores continuos, náuseas y mucho calor…- chicas…- consiguió decir antes de tener una contracción y escuchar el sonido de agua estamparse contra el suelo, lo que hozo que sus amigas se dieran la vuelta- Mierda….- dijeron ambas-¿ qué hacemos?- dijo Nerea poniéndose al lado de su amiga. Violeta se tumbó en el suelo, María intentó abrir la puerta pero se fracturó un ala, Nerea quiso usar su magia, pero Draco había pegado fieltro de plástico (el plástico es el enemigo natural de la magia) en la puerta- estamos encerradas, no hay forma de salir… a no ser que nos abran- ¡pero nadie sabe que estamos aquí!-dijo histérica Violeta. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta-¿sí?-Soy Sandra Morgan, dejadme entrar- Sandra escucha- informó María- estamos encerradas y no podemos salir, necesito que avises a los profesores para que nos abran y llamen a una ambulancia-..Sí, por supuesto- escucharon pasos alejarse- espero que no se lo tome a broma- sabían que el metabolismo de los monstruos era rápido y que su amiga podía dar a luz en poco tiempo. Vieron a su amiga arrastrarse hasta una de las cabinas de los inodoros, dolorida hasta cerrar la puerta. Escucharon el grito más fuerte que habían oído hasta entonces para escuchar después un llanto.

La cerradura del baño giró y la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando pasar al conserj profesores-Salid de aquí chicas- pidió Desjardin…

A la mañana siguiente Violeta despertó en el hospital, recordaba poco de lo ocurrido, vio que se encontraba en una camilla de sabanas blancas y una cuna de hospital a su derecha con un bebé dentro. Escuchó abrirse la puerta, no tardo en descubrir que era su padre- Buenos días pequeña- saludó Freddy- ¿ donde estoy?- preguntó aturdida- En el hospital- se incorporó en la camilla pudiendo ver una cuna a su izquierda- pero...-Tuviste mellizos- informó su padre - cuando tuviste al segundo te hicieron una cesárea y te anestesiaron, tal vez por eso no te acuerdes. Se te curara en un mes, según los medicos, hasta entonces tendras que guardar reposo.

Violeta pidió a su padre que la diera en brazos a los niños y mientras ella sonreía vio como los pequeños alzaban sus manos.


End file.
